Going with You: Continuation
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: This story was originally by BlueNBlackRoses, and she had it as a one-shot but gave me permission to make it into a full-blown out story. You might want to read her story first so this makes a bit more sense, so without further ado here is the second chapter of Going With You. Rated T becasue I'm not quite sure what my mind will do with this.


**What's up Fanfiction! This story was originally by****_ BlueNBlackRoses,_**** and she had it as a one-shot but gave me permission to make it into a full-blown out story. You might want to read her story first so this makes a bit more sense, so without further ado here is the second chapter of ****_Going With You. _**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Thorin, I really do not wish to make this journey terrible for you. I do not wish to fight or argue but Bilbo is my friend, the only friend I have. So I am asking, in the proper way now. May I accompany you on your journey? Even if it is dangerous to me?"_

_"I can't guarantee your safety, or your survival." He looked ahead of me, not once glancing down, but I could tell that worry was there in his voice._

_"I know that. I wouldn't have come if I didn't realize that already. I will not hold you responsible for anything that happens to me. But who knows, maybe I have some secret hobbit skills down within me." My hopes raised when I saw the smallest of smile etch itself onto his face._

_"You can come along with us. As long as you provide meals of course." His turn to crack a small bit of humor. I liked this side of him. The side that showed he wasn't all about battle and whatever we were doing on this journey._

_"I hope we can be friends at the end of all this." Finally he glanced down to me, a bit of humor lingering in his eyes. I laughed a little and leaned up, placing a small kiss to his cheek in thanks._

_"Thanks for letting me come along Thorin. I'm sure that this journey will be something to remember."_

_"It will be...it will be." _

* * *

"Come on."Thorin said holding out his hand, helping me off the pony. He stepped back as I adjusted my pack and nodded his head toward Bilbo.

"Check on our burglar. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. You can cook tomorrow. Gloin?" He waited for me to nod, then handed his reins to Balin and walked off to a red-haired dwarf, whom I presume was Gloin.

I smiled to myself as I spotted Bilbo on the ground next to his pony. He had probably never ridden a pony before and this was going to be a very long trip for him if he hadn't. "Are you okay Bilbo?" I asked offering him a hand and helping him up. I remembered the first time I rode a pony. I was so sore.

_~Flashback~_

_"Daddy! My bottom hurts." A young Elspeth complained as she shifted onto her right side facing the fire, so she wouldn't be sitting on her sore bottom that was from riding in front of her father all day. They were on their way back from her cousins house, and strangely enough, he had a beard, but her mother and father told her it was just genetics gone wrong, so she let it go._

_He chuckled and shook his head, tucking her in. "Don't worry little flower." Her mother said. "You will get used to it by the time we get home. Go to sleep." She kissed her head and sat down by the fire by her father._

_"Mommy will you sing to me?" Elspeth pleaded, making her eyes water slightly and her lower lip quiver, something she knew her father and mother couldn't resist. Her mother nodded smiling and stared into the fire, humming._

_"Far over, the misty mountains rise. _

_Leave us standing, upon the height."_

_The young Elspeth faded into sleep, as her mother unknowingly told her where she had come from. _

_~Flashback Over~_

He nodded smiling sheepishly, then dropped it and sighed. "Thank you Elspeth. Huh. What am I doing here? I'm not a burglar, I'm a Hobbit and a Baggins to boot!" I rolled my eyes as his panic from before set in.

I looked down at him and squeezed him hand, making him look up at me. "You listen to me Bilbo Baggins. You are also a Took and Tooks don't give up. I'm sure Baggins don't either."

Blibo smiled and placed his hand over mine, nodding his head. "Thank you Elspeth. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't come." I smiled and nodded, then jumped slightly as a voice spoke up from behind me.

"Miss Elspeth? Will you come with me please?" I turned around and nodded to Gandalf, leaving Bilbo, slightly calmer and more sure of himself, with his pony, and walked with him into the cover of the woods. I looked around, slightly nervous, and fingered my mother's dagger she had left me when she died. It was made of a white-colored metal, with a deep green jade emerald embedded in he hilt, with strange runes on the hilt, forming a perfect grip for my hands.

"I think it's time that I told you a little about your mother before she had you." My breath caught. My mother had never told me about her life before me, always saying that I would find out when I was old enough. Why had she told Gandalf but not me? It didn't make any sense. He sat down on a log and brought out his pipe, motioning for me to sit down. I walked over cautiously and did as he bid.

He blew a few smoke holes and closed his eyes as I shifted nervously, tucking my hair behind my ear as I waited for him to speak. I had learned throughout the day that if you pressured him, he wouldn't speak anymore about the topic until later on. As well as Kili and Fili had when they asked him how many dragons he_ had_ killed. I had smiled as a small one creeped onto Thorin's face, making him seem more peaceful, at his nephews-as he had told me they were during the ride.

"Well, first off. Your mother was not a full Hobbit."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean she _wasn't a full Hobbit_?" I exclaimed quickly standing up adn whirling about to face him. Gandalf raised his eyebrows at me and continued.

"Your grandmother was a dwarf who married a human. They found shelter in Rivendell after Smaug came and met your father, a hobbit. Your mother and father fell in love and came back to Hobbiton to raise you in safety. The reason there was never any_ real_ speculation about your mother is that she was as tall as the rest of the hobbits." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, letting my head fall back. "And you didn't tell me this before because..." He sighed and shook his head.

"It didn't matter before. Plus you had not met any dwarves before so they wouldn't find out. Especially since you had never met Thorin Oakenshield." I raised my eyebrow at him."What does he have to do with this? What are you not telling me?" Gandalf stood up and put his pipe into the folds of his robes.

"He was the Head of the Royal Family's Personal Guard. I'm sure Thorin will remember him if you mention his name. Also as soon as he sees your daggers, as I'm sure he or one of the other dwarves will." He stood up to walk away when I grabbed the edge of his robe and, surprising myself, pulled him back onto the log. He wasn't going to go anywhere until he gave me an explanation as well as my grandmother's name, which now I know why my mother had never told me.

"What was there names?" He smiled kindly and placed a large hand on my small shoulder. "Your grandmother was called Lairn. and as for your grandfather, what did your father always say he would name his son if he ever had one." I thought hard for a moment, before coming up with a name. "Náir." He smiled and nodded."Your grandfather had a respected name. Brave and Courageous is what it meant. (AN: Don't know if it really does, I just made it up.) Come now. They will be wondering where we went off to." I nodded and let Gandalf lead me back to the campste as I walked blindly after him.

My grandmother. A dwarf? Why had my parents never told me?


End file.
